sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The World's Greatest Athlete
Olympic decathlon champion}} | preceded by = | followed by = }} The World's Greatest Athlete is a 1973 American feature film released by Walt Disney Productions. It starred John Amos, Roscoe Lee Browne, Tim Conway, Dayle Haddon, and Jan-Michael Vincent. It is one of the few wide-release Hollywood sports films to look at the world of track and field, as the "World's Greatest Athlete", Nanu, played by Vincent, tries to make history by winning every event at the NCAA Track & Field Championship. Plot Sam Archer and his assistant Milo Jackson are coaches at Merrivale College. They have lost every game in every sport which they have coached, raising the concerns of the head of the Alumni Association. With only one year left on his contract, Archer decides that he is in need of a vacation. Together, Archer and Jackson head to Zambia in Southern Africa. While out on a safari, the pair catch sight with their guide Morumba of the Tarzan-like Nanu, who can outrun a cheetah in full bound. Seeing this, the coaching staff quickly whip out their recruitment pen and papers, but soon fall (literally) into the clutches of Nanu's godfather, spiritual leader Gazenga. Because Nanu is an orphan and an innocent child of the bush, Gazenga believes that throwing Nanu into the world of competitive United States college athletics would interfere with his spiritual development. Despite Gazenga's concerns, the ambitious coaches persuade Nanu to join the Merrivale College program. From this point forward, the plot is driven by a combination of slapstick and suspense, for Nanu's destiny as the World's Greatest Athlete will annoy several powerful people who are used to getting their way. Nanu's innocence, Archer's scheming, Jackson's ineptitude, Gazenga's outraged wisdom, and the Machiavellian plotting of the villains all play roles in the action as the film heads toward the final track meet. The atmosphere of American competition does indeed threaten Nanu, but he is saved from disintegration by love interest Jane Douglas. Jane and Nanu's budding relationship angers rival Leopold Maxwell, whose attempts to sabotage the budding star build toward a crescendo as the ultimate competition approaches. The climactic track meet is peppered with commentary by ABC-TV sportscaster Howard Cosell, playing himself. The film ends with a framing device in which the hapless coaches are depicted trying to recruit a new athletic phenomenon, this time in China. Cast * John Amos as Coach Sam Archer * Tim Conway as Milo Jackson * Jan-Michael Vincent as Nanu * Roscoe Lee Browne as Gazenga * Dayle Haddon as Jane * Billy De Wolfe as Dean Maxwell * Nancy Walker as Mrs. Petersen * Danny Goldman as Leopold Maxwell * Don Pedro Colley as Morumba * Vito Scotti as Games spectator * Liam Dunn as Dr. Winslow * Ivor Francis as Dean Bellamy * Leon Askin as Dr. Gottlieb * Joe Kapp as Announcer Buzzer Kozak * Clarence Muse as Gazenga's Assistant * Virginia Capers as Native Woman * Philip Ahn as Old Chinaman * John Lupton as Race Starter * Sarah Selby as Woman on Safari * Russ Conway as Judge with Stopwatch * Al Checco as Dr. Checco * Dick Wilson as Drunk in bar The film also features many prolific athletes and sports journalists in small or cameo roles, including Howard Cosell, Frank Gifford, Jim McKay, Bud Palmer, Joe Kapp, and Bill Toomey. Production Much of the film was shot at University of the Pacific and San Joaquin Delta College in Stockton, California, and in the Newhall neighborhood of Santa Clarita, California. The live-action jungle scenes were shot at Caswell Memorial State Park, on the Stanislaus River outside of Ripon, California. Nanu's closest companion is a pet tiger named Harry, which he brings with him from Africa to California; however, tigers are not native to Africa. Nanu explains that the tiger emigrated from India to Africa as a cub. Reception The film was one of the most popular releases of 1973, earning $10,600,000 in North American rentals that year. Upon the film's release, The New York Times wrote: "it's a dream that is more often simple-minded than simple and generally as hilarious as finishing fourth in the mile run. It should be stressed, however, that this ribbing of the Tarzan myth runs a good, clean course that should grab all red-blooded sports fans up to and including the 14-year-old group. It might be added that everyone from coach Amos to Jan-Michael Vincent, in the title role, athletically tries without much success to make all this good-natured nonsense funny". See also * Decathlon * List of American films of 1973 * World's Greatest Athlete References External links * * * * * Category:1973 films Category:1970s sports films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Marvin Hamlisch Category:Films directed by Robert Scheerer Category:Athletics films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films about orphans Category:Films about tigers Category:Films produced by Bill Walsh (producer) Category:Films set in universities and colleges Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films set in Zambia Category:Films shot in California Category:Films adapted into comics Category:Jungle adventure films Category:Films about animals